


Don't say it with a flower

by alkjira



Series: Fix-it (!) December [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli's got this one customer who keeps stopping by to buy wreaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't say it with a flower

**Author's Note:**

> The other type of the December Fix-it stories that I'll the posting, the ones that ignore that something like BoFA even exists, and with bit of a holiday theme sneaking in there.

The bell rang and Kíli looked up, and upon finding out who had entered the flower shop he straightened up as well.   
  
The short redhead closed the door behind himself and then turned to face Kíli, offering him a small smile. The _tall_ redhead standing next to Kíli rolled her eyes and accidentally on purpose stepped on his shoe.  
  
“Ask him out,” Tauriel hissed. “Or I will do it just to spite you.”  
  
“Shut up,” Kíli hissed back.  
  
It was not the first time this particular adorable redhead had wandered into the shop. In fact he’d been by enough times over the last two weeks that Kíli knew that his name was Ori Rivers (reading someone’s credit card was totally part of the job description) and that he liked knitted sweaters that were just a bit large on him, (he had several) and that he loved wreaths.  
  
He’d stopped by every other day to buy one, the Christmas kind, not the ones that went on coffins (which was fortunate or Kíli would feel really bad for him for needing so many) but Kíli had no idea what happened to the wreaths after purchase.  


He assumed that they didn’t spontaneously combust, because if they did then the guy would have been by to complain, surely. Though he seemed like a really nice guy. And cute too. Very cute. Pretty even. Could guys be pretty? Apparently so. Though he'd stopped smiling. That wasn't good, what if he was unhappy? But he was still pretty.

As Tauriel snorted and sauntered off towards the back of the shop Kíli ignored her completely, grinned at Ori as he walked up to the desk.  
  
“What can I-“

“I don’t like flowers,” Ori blurted. “They smell too much and the leaves will wither and die and fall to the floor and people will step on them and I feel bad for them since they’re no longer in the ground, the flowers that is, not the people, and could I please buy you coffee?”  
  
Kíli blinked. “What?”  
  
“Coffee. Tea. Hot chocolate?” Ori bit his lip. “I’m sorry I don’t like flowers.”  
  
Tauriel, since she’d been eavesdropping like the horrible person she was, was currently crouched down behind the orchids, all but choking on silent laughter.  
  
“What did you do with all the wreaths?” Kíli’s brain decided to ask without checking with him first. But as it could have been a marriage proposal he decided to forgive it.  
  
“I work at the University.”  
  
Kíli waited for the rest of the explanation to arrive, but it didn’t.  
  
“And that’s a prime wreath dumping ground?” he asked, not wanting the conversation to be over.  
  
“Oh, there are many, many doors,” Ori said solemnly. “And now there are many doors with wreaths.” He squirmed. “Do you hate me?”  
  
“What, no!” Kíli protested.  
  
“Would- do you think you could consider letting me take you out for coffee? Sometime? Maybe?” He bit his lip again and Kíli was not at all entranced by it. Nope.   
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Yes,” Kíli nodded, rocking back on his heels and trying to kepe his grin from splitting his face. “And tell you what, I won’t bring you flowers.”  
  
Ori smiled, and Kíli was _totally_ not entranced by the smile either.


End file.
